


瓦坎达秘闻

by IvySwearDaLove



Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Alpha!T'Challa/Omega!Reader, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, F/M, I know this is not wakanda, is it porn or is it not, it should be a long story but im lazy, where's Shuri??
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvySwearDaLove/pseuds/IvySwearDaLove
Summary: Wakanda has been ruled by female alphas for centuries but now it has an omega princess. The only ones who know about it are the Queen and the captain of princess' guards, T'Challa.(this happened in an alternate universe, hundreds of years ago, so... yeah they are a bit conservative. maybe just take it as an original story since almost everything has been changed. )(non typical A/B/O, so they have the same genital system as normal male and female human beings. Alpha will take the top and omega the bottom, that's it. but an alpha can still mark an omega by biting (for both male and female alpha) or knotting (for male alpha). hope that explains.)
Relationships: T'Challa (Marvel) & Reader, T'Challa (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)





	瓦坎达秘闻

“陛下，事关重大，请允许将军接受调查。”

“陛下，性别调查很简单，相比议会不会为难将军。”

“陛下，议会那边已经准备好了。”

……

娅玻冰凉的指尖用力揉着太阳穴，血管在皮肤下一鼓一鼓，似乎牵引着整个脑袋疼得发慌。

两天前她不顾特查拉的反对，决定公布两人的关系。

其实早在她发现自己的Omega身份之前，她就已经对一起长大的特查拉心有悸动，只是后来她成了王储，成了女王，他又阴差阳错成了她的卫队长。在外人看来只不过是互相信任的君臣关系，即使走得再近也不过是因为两个强大的alpha惺惺相惜，可娅玻不想一辈子隐瞒和他的感情，更不想在自己不得不为了国家与一个Omega成婚生子时才公开自己是Omega的秘密。

她想自己已经足够强大，即使不是alpha，她也有能力带领这个国家越来越好——而她也确实做到了。

所以她找到特查拉，执意要公开自己是Omega的真相。

“这样我们就可以光明正大的在一起。”娅玻只说了这一句，因为她相信只这一句就足以让特查拉动心——至少这句话足以让娅玻动心。哪怕她会因此而面临来自各方面的压力，她也准备好了面对这场艰难的战斗。

但他显然没有为了这句诱人的话而失去理智。

她认识这个男人二十几年，也一直知道他有多固执倔强，只是没想到连这样的条件都无法让他有所动摇。

于是她赌气说，我一定要这样做，你可以试着来阻止我。

特查拉沉默了片刻，没有说一句话就退了出去。

昨天议会上，她正打算宣布自己的身份，却没想到让特查拉抢了先。

“陛下，我有事要说。”

娅玻看着站起身来走向自己的特查拉，不知为何竟有种不好的预感。

站在她面前，特查拉向她深深鞠了一躬。娅玻起身去扶他，一只手不着痕迹的轻轻扯了扯他的袖子，用眼神问他有何事没有提前和她说明。

特查拉看了她一眼，后退一步压低脑袋，声音不大不小，仿佛是对她一人所说，却让议会厅每个人都听得清清楚楚。

“我是Omega.”

轻轻巧巧一句话像激起了平静水面上一圈圈波纹的石子，娅玻难以置信的看着特查拉，手指不由自主的微微颤抖。

“将军，女王卫队没有Omega.”她握住他的手悄悄加了些力气，“你不是喜欢开玩笑的人，这样的话还是请你收回去吧。”

特查拉仿佛没有听见一般仍垂着头，单膝跪在娅玻面前：“这些年隐瞒身份、欺瞒陛下，请陛下责罚。”

议会厅中的惊呼转为小声议论，娅玻为难的皱了皱眉，抬眼看了看最前面几位长老，他们的表情比她的还要难看得多。

娅玻不知作何反应。

她昨晚一晚未睡，为今天自爆身份的演讲准备了十几份草稿，甚至为议会可能的每一种反应都做了预演。她知道要让议会和人民消除对自己Omega的偏见将会是一场困难的持久战，因此想全了应对方法，这才准备在议会结束之前宣布。

可她千算万算，却没算到特查拉会先“承认”自己是Omega.

“陛下，女王卫队全部由alpha和beta组成，自古以来就没有Omega参与，如果将军真是Omega……此事相当严重，请陛下惩处。”议会长老说。

“将军这些年战功赫赫，即使隐瞒身份有错，但功过相抵……”

“女王卫队如此重要，更何况将军又是卫队长，理应遵守祖宗留下的规矩。如果为了一个Omega坏了规矩，那以后可还得了？”

……

娅玻听着议会的争辩，显然表示理解的一方已经处于下风。

她突然知道特查拉为何会不惜当着议会的面说谎，也要抢在她前面说出这件事——瓦坎达自古以来都是女性alpha统治，性别这件事在这片土地上被当做最神圣最严肃的事情来对待，就算娅玻这些年殚精竭虑，也无法让人无视她Omega的身份。

他们连女王卫队的性别都如此严苛，那么女王……

可特查拉该怎么办？此事一出，不消半天就会传遍全国，到时他不止要失去将军和卫队长的身份，甚至可能面临更严重的处罚。

怎么办？

议会没有多给娅玻思考对策的时间：“陛下，事关重大，请允许将军接受调查。”

……

娅玻在调查室外等了一整天。

屋子是全封闭的，唯一的通风扇建在屋角，其余部分都做了隔音处理，是为最高等级的审查而修建的。娅玻没想到有一天自己最在意的人有一天会进入这间屋子接受调查。

门口站着两个侍卫，从特查拉进去开始就陪着娅玻一起等待调查结束。他们劝过娅玻很多次，回去休息，回去吃饭，将军很快会出来，不会有事……但他们都知道，这件事不会那么轻易结束。

如果特查拉是Omega，轻则丢掉地位，重则丢掉性命。如果特查拉不是Omega，那么他将接受更为复杂严肃的调查。

娅玻在门口不停踱步，手指紧紧绞在一起，勒得指节泛白。

她在想，如果特查拉再不出来，自己就冲进去不理会议会的任何反应，直接把人带走。

“啪”的一声，房门打开。

特查拉第一个走了出来，身后没有人跟着。娅玻立刻迎了上去。

“没事吧？”娅玻把他脸上身上前前后后检查了个遍，还是不放心。

特查拉站在原地不动，任由娅玻毫无章法的检查，然后淡淡笑着拉住了她的手。

“是接受调查，又不是上刑。”

娅玻抓紧他的手，又赶紧摸了摸手背，直到确定手背上的刀疤是陈年旧伤，才稍微松了口气：“你干嘛跟议会胡说，性别检查还不是一查就会露馅？”

“你要和议会坦白，不就是为了公开我们的关系？”特查拉不答反问。

“对，可是……”

“那谁坦白不都一样么？他们只要知道我们一个是alpha一个是Omega就够了。”

娅玻猜得没错。为了让她守住自己并非alpha女王的秘密，特查拉替她扛住了所有的压力——正如以往的每一次。

“可检查……”

“放心，”特查拉握着娅玻的手晃了晃，低头吻了吻她的手背，“查不出来的。而且我已经说服议会，一切如常。我还是你的卫队长。”

“可是……？什么？怎么做到的？”议会那帮老家伙有多固执，娅玻是领教过的。

特查拉没回答，拉着她往外走。但经不住娅玻晃着他的胳膊不停央求，特查拉笑着侧目看了看她一脸的求知欲，努力把脸上快绷不住的小得意压制下去，维持住自己高冷神秘的人设，边走边给她讲了起来……

趁着特查拉给娅玻讲故事的时候，我们把时间调回故事的最开始，慢慢讲一讲他们两个的故事……

**Author's Note:**

> 先开个头占个坑，后面慢慢填


End file.
